chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Broken Heart
|next= }} Chuck vs. The Broken Heart is the eighteenth episode of season two, which aired on March 30, 2009. It is the thirty-first episode overall. Synopsis Concerned that Sarah has allowed herself to grow too close to Chuck, General Beckman sends Agent Alex Forrest (Tricia Helfer) to assess Sarah's performance and to act as Chuck's temporary handler. The team steals Devon's hospital key card in order to plant a bug in the pacemaker of an Afghan terrorist. However, their plan backfires when the terrorist's personal physician discovers the bug and kidnaps Chuck, thinking he is the surgeon responsible. Sarah, after being dismissed by Beckman, finds Chuck and helps Casey and Forrest to rescue Chuck. Noting that their close relationship may be an asset, Beckman reinstates Sarah as Chuck's handler. Having located Chuck's long-absent father, Sarah takes Chuck to meet him. Plot The episode begins with Chuck returning to his apartment. He's ambushed before he can get in the door by three masked figures, but Casey interrupts them before they can take him anywhere and forces them to unmask. It's Morgan, Jeff and Lester, who are rehearsing kidnapping Devon for his bachelor party;Chuck reminds them they're not even invited. Casey chases them off with a blast from a hose, while Chuck goes home. He's looking over the Intersect information Orion provided him before his death when General Beckman contacts him through his computer. She confronts Chuck on the nature of his and Sarah's relationship, but when Chuck tries to tell her they're strictly professional, she shows him surveillance footage of him confessing how he feels to Sarah, including the gift of his mother's charm bracelet. Beckman advises him she's instituting a "49B." The next morning when Chuck wakes up, Devon comes knocking on his door Chuck with a health shake, which he refuses. He sees a note on Chuck's computer screen remarking that his conference with Beckman has ended, and Chuck attempts to cover it with being part of a video game with Morgan. When pressed by Devon who Chuck is, if Morgan is "Beckman," Chuck answers "Carmichael." This triggers a conference with Beckman when Awesome turns his back, which Chuck promptly turns off before he can see it. Chuck goes to the Orange Orange to advise Sarah of what happened, but he is surprised to find another woman working the counter instead, whom he flashes on. In a briefing with Beckman in Castle Sarah tells Chuck that the new agent, Alexandra Forrest, has been assigned to evaluate her performance, and will be temporarily taking over her role as Chuck's CIA handler. Cutting to the chase, Beckman explains that their next mission is to investigate a suspected Afghani terrorist, Rashad Ahmad, receiving heart surgery in the US, as he is a link to their leader Hassan Khalid's whereabouts in the cavernous region on the border of Afghanistan and Pakistan; Casey and Forrest simultaneously announce their desire to find Khalid. More importantly, Chuck has to use his "unique skill set" to identify the terrorists. Chuck tries inquiring about the 49B but Sarah says that to discuss the matter further would be a breach of protocol. When Chuck and Casey return to the Buy More, Chuck tries discussing how evasive Sarah is being. Casey guesses that he wants to talk about his feelings and then scolds Chuck, reminding that his feelings are what got the 49B involved in the first place. As Casey leaves, Chuck's co-workers approach him to plead their case for a chance to be invited to Devon's bachelor party, as they had never been to one. Still, Chuck denies them. Morgan tries suggesting that they use the Buy More for the party, as it is better than his mother's place and make some quick cash but Chuck still refuses. Chuck goes to the Orange Orange to ask Sarah if Forrest knows about him being the Intersect. She answers that Forrest won't know that classified information unless her position becomes permanent. By the end of the mission, Forrest will be on her way. Chuck tries apologizing for getting the 49B invoked but Sarah says that it's okay. He then tries asking Sarah for permission in using Castle's computers to locate his father. Unfortunately, Sarah says that what he's asking is impossible. Forrest enters to explain that doing so would result in Sarah being fired and face charges for misusing government intelligence. Moving onto the mission, the plan is to plant a GLG-4000 bug on Ahmad's pacemaker before it is implanted. That way, they can they can track even in the mountainous regions of Afghanistan. However, the hospital where Ahmad is staying is Westside Medical, where Chuck's sister and Devon work. Sarah assures Chuck that they've checked; Ellie is not working and Devon is on surgery duty. As the team disembarks, Forrst orders Sarah to remain in the van, while Chuck, Forrest and Casey infiltrate as staff. However, Chuck is uncomfortable with Forrest be willing to tranq even the most harmless person, according to protocol she says. Worse, Ellie's shifts were shuffled around and was close to noticing Chuck and Forrest about to tranq her, when one doctor called Ellie to bring her her pin. Chuck narrowly avoids his sister by ducking into a patient room with Forrest, where he flashes on two men: the patient, and his personal physician Dr. Muhammed Zamir, confirming their intelligence report. While Chuck delays them Casey attempts but fails to break in to the hospital donor bank. Forrest suggests stealing the ID badge of one of the doctors, and decides on Devon in spite of Chuck's objections. Unable to dissuade them, he does manage to convince them on a plan to lift his ID using Devon's bachelor party. Therefore, he agrees to his co-workers' proposal and they kidnap Devon as he is leaving the hospital and bring him to the Buy More. The plan is to make Devon drunk enough to slip his keycard off him. Also, they brought some strippers as distractions. Meanwhile, in Castle, Forrest tells Beckman that Sarah's performance is compromised by her personal feelings for Chuck. Sarah is recalled to Langley, and Forrest is permanently reassigned to take her place. Sarah is upset, but accepts the General's decision. Furthermore, Forrest refuses to allow her to say her goodbyes to Chuck. Nonetheless, Sarah takes advantage of her access to help Chuck's failed search for his father by secretly and illegally searching the CIA database for his location as a parting gift for him. She then packs up her belongings for the trip back to the east coast. Back at the Buy More, Casey picks Devon's pocket but he doesn't have his keycard there. Therefore, Forrest disguises herself as a stripper with a police officer routine at the party, and takes Devon into the Buy More Home Theater room. However he refuses to participate, so she decides to tranquilize him and steal his ID. Chuck becomes upset, as Forrest wasn't listening to him. He threatens to call Beckman and complains about this but Forrest informs him that she has been assigned as his new handler. Next morning, Beckman congratulates the team for a job well done. Chuck tries cutting in, asking why would the government just send Sarah away. Beckman responds that they disclosed any information that pertinent to him, before signing off. Meanwhile, as Devon wakes up from the tranquilizer's effect he notices that his keycard is gone. Tensions grow between him and Ellie, who even more resents him after seeing pictures of him with Forrest, taken by Lester, who was told by Morgan not to do so. Meanwhile, Zamir discovers the bug planted on Ahmad. Checking the lists, he determines that Devon had planted it. Chuck sees his men arrive and takes Devon's place when they come to apprehend him. Worse, Zamir's scanner determines his watch to be government-standard and throws it away. While Sarah is on the road, her search of Stephen Bartowski finishes and she decides to immediately return to Burbank to tell Chuck what she found. She arrives after Chuck has been abducted, and is about to leave him a note when she sees his phone lying on his bed. Knowing that he never goes anywhere without it, Sarah immediately returns to Castle but her access has been revoked. She signals Casey and warns him that Chuck is missing. Casey realizes that he's right and outright disagrees with Forrest, stating that Sarah was the best partner he ever had and lets her in. Forrest attempts to overrule her because Chuck's watch's GPS transponder places him in his apartment's courtyard. Sarah activates their surveillance cameras: his watch is at the bottom of the fountain. Determining that the sudden cease of Ahmad's bug is no coincidence, the three track them to a bank vault, which Zamir is using to shield the bug while forcing Chuck (whom he believes is Devon) to operate and remove it. Chuck tries to stall, but when Sarah, Forrest and Casey come to rescue him, they accidentally give his identity away and Zamir tries to kill him, knocking over a tank of nitrous which Casey sees as they arrive at the vault shortly before Zamir seals the door. Forrest wants to blow the vault open, but the blast could ignite the nitrous and kill Chuck. Sarah works on cracking the lock while the others try to convince Chuck to open the door. However, Chuck and Zamir are high on the gas and the former refuses to budge until Forrest brings Sarah back. Zamir complements his desire to stand his ground, comparing him to Khalid. Chuck gets Zamir to confess where Khalid is located. Sarah succeeds in opening the vault and rescues Chuck. Chuck asks her if she is really here or is he really stoned. She answers that it is both. Later in a debriefing, Beckman reluctantly admits that Chuck and Sarah's feelings for each other make them MORE effective together, rather than acting as a liability. Forrest is recalled, and Sarah is reactivated as Chuck's CIA handler. Chuck tries to return Devon's ID but Ellie discovers him attempting to stow it in Devon's bag. She presumes that he's covering for Devon's indiscretion. Chuck then goes to confide his insecurities with Sarah, feeling that his life is screwed up by being involved with the government. Sarah decides to repay him by leading him to his father. Quotes Casey: Now, Forrest, what I was going to say earlier. I disagree with your assessment. Agent Alex Forrest: About what? Casey: Walker. She's a pro. Not only that. She's the best damn partner I ever had! Music *Love Game by Lady Gaga *Blood Bank by Bon Iver *Turnin Me On by Keri Hilson *Bottle Pop by The Pussycat Dolls feat. Snoop Dogg *Bite Hard by Franz Ferdinand Category:Season 2 Television Series Episodes